


Youngblood

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Concerts, Crack, Drinking and Smoking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: The Band AU no one wanted but here it is anyway.Cartoon Boyz, with Kevin as the lead vocalist, Hyunjae as the guitarist, Younghoon as the bassist, and Juyeon as the drummer.Ft. Sangyeon the manager.





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to 5SOS Youngblood while reading, particularly these ones:
> 
> 1\. Moving Along  
> 2\. Better Man  
> 3\. Babylon  
> 4\. Want You Back  
> 5\. Meet You There  
> 6\. Valentine
> 
> Also I apologize in advance ahHH

“Where is he!?”

 

A fuming Kevin was pacing the dressing room, anxiously checking his wristwatch, his phone, and the huge wall clock on the wall every other second. They were due to be called on stage at any moment, yet their bassist was still missing.

 

“Calm down, Kev. Younghoon always comes back before we get called to perform. Please just, drink water or something.” Hyunjae gently pulled Kevin down to sit with him and Juyeon on the couch. “You know Younghoon’s probably just fooling around again.”

 

“One of these days, he’s going to get an STD and—ooh, he’s answering! Hey, Younghoon! Where are you, man? Kevin’s going crazy in here.” Juyeon almost dropped his phone in surprise when Younghoon did pick up his call. “You are still around the premises, right?”

 

The door to the dressing room opened and Younghoon walked in with a lazy smirk, hair all ruffled and shirt untucked. He ended the call with Juyeon, slipping his phone into his back pocket.

 

“Sorry, I got a little carried away.” Younghoon took the bottle of water on the dresser, completely nonchalant as if he wasn't just about to give his friend a heart attack.

 

Kevin looked like he wanted to really strangle him, but Hyunjae thankfully had a firm grip on his arm that restrained Kevin to the sofa instead. Hyunjae gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, just in time for their manager, Sangyeon, to barge in, looking severely stressed. More than usual.

 

“They found a way to finally work the aux cord on the guitars, thank fucking God. Showtime’s in five, so you guys should get on backstage already. Do you have your earpieces in?” Sangyeon fussed. “There will be prompts as to what song will be playing, to be flashed right up front, okay? If you need more time in between, just wave at me. We need to be done by 11.”

 

Juyeon picked his drumsticks up from the floor. “Hyung, are there extra sticks up there? I really feel like I’m going to need at least two pairs.”

 

“I’ll send them up, Juyeon. Anything else?”

 

“You know, hyung, your job would be so much easier if we actually had roadies.” Younghoon pouted, draining the water bottle.

 

“Oh, we are definitely not getting roadies when there’s a possibility you’re just going to fuck them and I definitely do not want any more scandals.” Sangyeon glared at the eldest member. Younghoon pouted even more, jutting out his bottom lip, but Sangyeon was used to the tactic by then. He walked past him, reminding the others to go.

 

Hyunjae handed Younghoon his guitar picks. “Dude, really?”

 

“I’m fucking stressed, okay? It’s that time of the month again… almost a year since Cha... Leave me alone.” Younghoon sighed. “Is Kevin mad at me again?”

 

“You better hope the crowd is nice tonight. That usually placates him enough to not yell at you.”

 

“Or, you can intercede on my behalf and stop Kevin from killing me in my sleep.” Younghoon laughed when Hyunjae proceeded to throw the pick case at him. “Look, I know I’ve been a total douche bag lately, but… I’m trying, okay? I just don’t know how to deal with these… emotions.”

 

Juyeon huffed beside him, tying his short hair away from his forehead with a bandana. “Nah, bro. I think you’re not dealing with your emotions at all. You’re just running away from confrontation. Take your time to heal, but maybe don’t drag other people down with you?”

 

Younghoon grinned at him. “Sure, Dr Phil.”

 

Their show went well, with Juyeon indeed destroying two pairs of drumsticks and Hyunjae snapping a string from his guitar. Kevin was all smiles by the end, previous agitation and anger towards Younghoon long forgotten as the four of them held hands and bowed to the cheering crowd.

 

Even Sangyeon was clapping happily backstage, not denying his boys of a bone-crushing hug the moment Kevin barrelled towards him.

 

“Hey, don’t cry on me now, Kevin!” Sangyeon joked even if he was the one shedding tears. “You guys were amazing up there! And… I have good news!” he wriggled out of the hold Hyunjae had him in to pull out his phone. “A record company wants to sign the band up ASAP and even keep me as manager. Have you boys heard of Cre.ker Entertainment?”

 

Kevin wow’ed. “Oh yeah, you bet we have. Isn’t that the agency with soloists Heo Hwall and Bae Jacob? Damn, hyung, that’s like, a really big company. Are you sure we’re not being scammed here or something?”

 

“That’s why I’m meeting them tomorrow.” Sangyeon beamed. “Alright, pack up and get ready to leave. I’ve had the staff load the instruments into the van already. You have a gig tomorrow two cities down, so it’s best if you get some sleep now. Yes, Younghoon, I’m talking to you. No going out tonight.”

 

“Hyung, you know, our fans were right to call you Dad.” Hyunjae laughed, throwing an arm around the elder. “You really act like such a dad sometimes.”

 

♤

 

Their band only became official 5 months ago, but they have been bestfriends for years. It all started with Hyunjae and Kevin’s jamming sessions in Hyunjae’s home garage every after Thursday classes, then Juyeon came over with a tiny synthesizer. Younghoon was invited to join, mastering the bass guitar in record time and making professional tricks in just three weeks.

 

Their first gigs were performing at a local restaurant, playing covers of One Direction or Queen or modern renditions of The Beatles. Sangyeon, Hyunjae’s actual brother, got them booked to open for an international singer on their 3rd month as a group, and that was how their Spotify streams and Youtube views suddenly blew up.

 

Cartoon Boyz rose to fame with their pop punk songs, amazing talents, and even more stunning visuals.

 

Behind the lyrics though, they were still four brothers stealing socks and drawing dicks on sleeping members’ cheeks.

 

“This better be removable.” Hyunjae scowled, rubbing his tainted cheek. Juyeon just grinned at him, wolfing down what was left of their nachos before Kevin could eat them after showering. Younghoon was lazilly scrolling through their twitter mentions, splayed out on the couch in front of Juyeon and Hyunjae.

 

“Ooh, Juyeon, come here!” Younghoon squealed, showing him a Twitter post. “Isn’t he just beautiful? He biases you too! Guys, you really should start looking up our mentions. Did you know it’s Cartoonz Selca Day today?”

 

“What?” Juyeon moved closer to look at the selca of the stranger. Younghoon was right, he was pretty cute. Juyeon had no plans of following up though, thinking rationally that it was borderline impossible to even remember or spot a face in a darkened venue with more than 3000 people.

 

“Cartoonz? Our fandom name?” Younghoon explained patiently. “Basically, there’s one day per month when they post selcas and messages for us. Juyeon-ah, this one says he wants you to step on his ribcage and—yeah no, I’m not going to finish that.”

 

“Sangyeon-hyung isn’t back yet?” Kevin finally emerged from the shower, shaking his wet hair amd dousing Hyunjae with it. Hyunjae whacked his ass with a pillow in return.

 

Younghoon realized Juyeon was getting a tad too fixated with the stranger’s selca day, so he bookmarked the tweet and said, “You can stalk him on your own phone, Juyeon. Just remember to not accidentally like anything with your huge, clumsy butterfingers.”

 

“…thank you?”

 

“So, anyway. We should order chicken for dinner.” Hyunjae suggested, letting Kevin, still in just a bathrobe, snuggle to his side. “Sangyeon-hyung would probably be back late, but we should just buy for him in case. We could get pizza too.”

 

Kevin’s hand shot up. “Hawaiian!”

 

“Are we getting separate pizzas? I want bacon and mushrooms.” Juyeon whined like the baby that he was, curling into a ball on the hotel room rug. Younghoon just nodded, noting the order down, and asked Hyunjae for his preference. He then left the three to make the call in the balcony.

 

Juyeon was already zoning out, full on stalking the stranger. He found old selca days, pleasantly surprised to find out New was a fan since they formed as a band. Unconciously, he had already downloaded all of the selca days, even setting one of them as a wallpaper.

 

“Juyeon, man, that’s creepy.” Kevin commented.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You didn’t even say you were into dudes, dude. I mean, congratulations on joining us three in the Dick Lovers Club, but damn.” Hyunjae chuckled. “Is it acquired? Like, if you hang around with three other really cute and hot guys 24/7, does it make you attracted—”

 

“First off,” Juyeon scowled when Kevin started wheezing with laughter at Hyunjae’s wisecracking. “I don’t feel attracted to any of you three assholes. In fact, if the world was ending and the only way to save it was to fuck any of you, I’d rather die.”

 

Younghoon, who was listening from the balcony, yelled out, “Hey! That’s kinda harsh!”

 

“That’s Juyeon-ie for you, always straight to the point.” Kevin then cracked up at his own joke. “Oh wait, he isn’t straight at all!”

 

“…Kevin, so are you.” Juyeon reminded.

 

“Yes, and I’m owning it.”

 

“Anyway, dinner is coming! Sangyeon-hyung also called, he’s already on his way back. He didn’t sound so enthusiastic even when he said the deal was signed. I wonder what happened to make him sound so drained. Hopefully just paperworks.” Younghoon took the remote control from the table. “Kevin, scooch over.”

 

Hyunjae felt Kevin snuggle closer to him as Younghoon squeezed in the couch. He gave the eldest a slight glare when Younghoon winked slyly.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Did you just accidentally like a 3 month old post about you?” Kevin guffawed when Juyeon dropped his phone in shock. “Younghoon already warned you too. What account are you using? Is that your personal one?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s good, at least. Now go talk to the guy. Pretend that you’re some sort of fan too or something. God, that sounds so much like the plot of an ugly ass fic I would write.” Hyunjae threw his head back, sleepy. The door then opened and Sanyeon walked in, collapsing on the rug a moment later.

 

Juyeon reached over, poking Sangyeon with a socked foot. “I think hyung just died.”

 

“Just give me like, five minutes to think, god damn it!”

 

“Think about what?” Younghoon pried.

 

“Of how to tell you boys that I’m going to co-manage you with Younghoon’s exboyfriend.”

 

Younghoon froze.

 

“…you only had one boyfriend, right?” Kevin tried to confirm in the heavy silence that followed the revelation. “We’re all thinking of the same person, right?”

 

“I think so.” Hyunjae remarked when Younghoon stood up and walked out of the hotel room. “So, did you sign it, Sangyeon-hyung?” His brother gave a thumbs up, unmoving on the floor. “Well, this is going to be fucking messy.”

 

 

  
♧ **Moving Along** ♧

 

Younghoon was silent the entire ride to the company’s main building, knuckles white as he clenched his fists tightly. Juyeon was drumming his fingers on the window of the car, nervous as well. Hyunjae was dozing off in the front seat and Kevin was lost scrolling through Twitter. No one but Sangyeon, who was driving, noticed Younghoon’s silence.

 

“Hoon-ah, it will be fine. You guys haven’t seen each other for what, a whole year already?” Sangyeon tried as he pulled up to park. “This will be a very brief meeting, done in maybe 10 minutes. Five, if everything goes well. We’ll be out of here before you know it.”

 

Younghoon only nodded, mutely following Sangyeon with his members into the building, where a gofer was already waiting for them. They were quickly herded into an elevtor, told that the CEO was ready to meet with them and Ji Changmin was already there too.

 

At the mention of the name, Younghoon paled.

 

“Mr. Lee! Finally, please, sit here. Welcome to Creker Entertainment, boys! Are you excited for the label?” the CEO looked young, like he was in his thirties. He made them sit on a long sofa, bringing out several boxes of food. “Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kwon Hyunksoo, CEO. Please wait a moment, Changmin just left to retrieve some papers.”

 

“Oh, chicken!” Hyunjae unconsciously said out loud when he opened his box.

 

“I couldn’t find Jacob-hyung’s papers, so I told Haknyeon to check with Eric once he and Jacob are back from the US and—” Changmin almost stumbled over the couch when he realized Cartoon Boyz and their manager were already there. He bowed deeply the moment he had composed himself, then sat himself on one of the empty chairs beside the CEO’s desk.

 

“From my understanding, Changmin here already is familiar with the members. I think his relationship with the members will bring about greater comfort rather than being handled by total strangers, right?” Hyuksoo seemed oblivious to the way Younghoon wasn’t making any eye contact with Changmin. “We’re only here to sign the final contract anyway. Let’s get on with it?”

 

“It was nice seeing you again, Changmin.” Juyeon said when they were let out a few minutes later. Changmin had volunteered to walk them to the elevator, and Juyeon took it as a chance to catch up. He and Changmin were bestfriends prior to the rift, anyway. “You really disappeared after last year.”

 

“I kind of had to. It still hurts seeing him after a year.” Changmin weakly smiled. They let the rest of the members walk in front of them, Changmin watching Younghoon’s figure carefully and warily. “It didn’t really do anything… the isolation thing. All of the sudden your faces are everywhere and I couldn’t go a day without seeing his name.”

 

Juyeon sighed. “He wrote a whole song about you. I mean, he never really said it was about you, but it’s not really hard to figure out. Not after you realize he never got into a serious relationship after your break up… it’s a good song. Have you heard it yet?”

 

“Is it Moving Along?”

 

They had already reached the elevator by that point. Juyeon gave Changmin a small smile to confirm it was right, then joined his bandmates in the elevator. Changmin gave them a tiny wave, locking eyes with Younghoon right before the elevator doors closed. It didn’t matter. Younghoon’s eyes looked as blank as the steel doors anyway.

 

_**Thinking ‘bout you lots lately** _  
_**Have you been eating breakfast alone like me?** _  
_**Thinking ‘bout you lots lately** _

_**Is it bad that I’m hoping that you’re broken?** _  
_**Is it bad that I’m wishing you’re still broken?** _  
_**That you haven’t found fish in the ocean** _  
_**Is it bad, so bad** _

 

Younghoon shut his eyes tight. The car door slamming harshly beside him didn’t even make him flinch. No, he wasn’t jealous that Juyeon and Changmin were talking closely before they got into the elevator. Younghoon trusted Juyeon to never go after any of his exes. It was an unspoken bro code.

 

No, Younghoon was scared.

 

He barely felt the other members go in and Sangyeon start the engine; too focused on steadying his breathing and getting his mind straight. It had been more than a year, for Christ’s sake! He had slept with so many people all their faces had blurred into this singular face that… that somehow resembled Changmin.

 

What about him? Younghoon wondered if Changmin was like him, using bodies to get around the pain. Their break up was unexpected and abrupt and even if Younghoon played it cool and acted like he was definitely over Changmin crying and asking him why why why, it was getting harder to glue the pieces back.

 

“Dude, can you hear me?”

 

When did the car stop? Younghoon realized he was crying and shaking slightly. Sangyeon had pulled up on a side of the street after Kevin worriedly pointed out Younghoon was hyperventilating. Hyunjae quickly wrapped the elder in his jacket, telling Juyeon to retrieve a bottle of water from a nearby vending machine.

 

“Hoon-ah? Just focus on my voice, can you do that?”

 

Younghoon nodded, willing the ringing static in his ears to disappear. Kevin was carding through his hair, helping to calm him down. It was what they used to do with Hyunjae as well, when he was getting anxious before their gigs. Younghoon never thought he’d break down in front of his bandmates.

 

“I-I’m okay now.” Younghoon’s throat was dry, and he was thankful for the water Juyeon immediately handed him. “Sorry for t-that.”

 

“No, hey. It’s fine, man.” Hyunjae clapped his knee. “We understand. Don’t bottle these up, okay? You can tell us anything. We’re brothers, that’s what brothers do. We’re always here if you need anything, me, Juyeon, Kevin… even Sangyeon-hyung.”

 

“Can we go back to the hotel?” Younghoon asked in a small voice. Sangyeon nodded, and Kevin gave Younghoon a tight hug before going back to the backseat of the van. Juyeon squeezed his arm, letting Younghoon lean on him for the rest of the car ride. Younghoon wasn’t fine, but he has to at least act like he is, what with Changmin back in the picture… as clear as ever.

 

**_Thinking ‘bout you lots lately_ **  
**_Have you been eating breakfast alone like me?_ **  
**_Thinking ‘bout you lots lately_ **  
**_Or are you moving along?_ **

**_Thinking ‘bout you lots lately_ **  
**_Have you been filling empty beds just like me?_ **  
**_Thinking ‘bout you lots lately_ **  
**_Or are you moving along?_ **

 

 

  
♧ **Better Man** ♧

 

Kevin had bitten his nails down until they were bleeding, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he anxiously glanced at the huge clock in the new hotel room they were staying in. Younghoon and Juyeon were already snoring in their own beds across the room, but Hyunjae was still missing.

 

It was normal. Kevin should be used to it, but he’s not.

 

Hyunjae never misses Friday nights at every local nightclub anyway.

 

“Oh my god, why are you still awake?” Hyunjae slurred when he finally opened the door to the hotel room after a long struggle with inserting his card. He walked past Kevin, stumbling drunkenly, to go to the balcony and light a cigarette.

 

Kevin sighed and joined him there, watching Hyunjae sit on the cold ground of the balcony. It was almost like hypnotizing to Kevin, the smoke lifting into the air after every exhale. Hyunjae noticed him staring, and so offered the cigarette. Kevin resolutely shook his head to decline and Hyunjae chuckled.

 

“Why do you keep offering me the damned cigarette if you know I’ll decline it everytime?” Kevin asked, sitting beside him. He rested his head on Hyunjae’s broad shoulder, trying not to cough at the nicotine fumes. “I really wish you’d stop smoking, you know. You have a great voice that could get potentially damaged.”

 

“Or,” Hyunjae did a particularly long drag. “I could develop a Kurt Cobain voice and we could be Nirvana II.”

 

Kevin snorted. “Please. We’re too clean cut to be punk.”

 

“I’m punk.”

 

“Hyunjae, drinking vodka shots like water and smoking doesn’t make you punk.” Kevin argued, taking the cigarette from Hyunjae’s hands and crushing it with his foot. “Younghoonie still really loves Changmin, huh? Do you think they have a chance to get back together?”

 

Hyunjae shrugged, resting his cheek on Kevin’s soft hair. “I don’t know. Maybe. If they manage to talk for more than five minutes without Younghoon forgetting to breathe or Changmin crying.”

 

“Do… do you think you’ll love someone that much? Like, enough to keep loving them even after suffering a lot?” Kevin asked, getting sleepy with the warmth from his companion. Being sleepy always made Kevin more talkative. “I think I do.”

 

“You love me like that?” Hyunjae asked with a small smile.

 

“Why do you think I keep staying up late waiting for you every Friday night and still snuggle with you even if you smell like someone else and smoke?” Kevin pouted. “And you know, I know I’ve said this a lot of times, you don’t have to feel the same way. You’re too punk for that.”

 

Hyunjae laughed at that. “Yeah. I’m too punk for that.”

 

_**Fading away, fading away** _  
_**Woke up to someone with nothing to say** _  
_**I’d never change, thought I’d never change** _  
_**Then you come and change it all** _

_**Thought I’d find the highest of highs** _  
_**You came to top them all** _  
_**You shine in the dead of the night** _  
_**And I was the first to fall** _

 

Hyunjae was used to being crushed under Kevin’s weight in the morning that he already knew how to move so he wouldn’t wake the younger. He covered Kevin with the blanket, seeing from the clock that it was still early, and went to pee.

 

When he came back out, yawning and hungry, he found Juyeon already digging through room service breakfast. The younger offered him some bacon, and Younghoon joined him in the living room to eat after downing two pills of aspirin dry.

 

“Went drinking again, huh? Did Kevin wait up for you again?”

 

“He really should stop doing that.” Hyunjae replied with a mouthful of toast.

 

“Well, he can’t. He loves you like that. Which reminds me, when are you actually going to make it official between the two of you?” Juyeon was already on his second plate of continental breakfast. “They can just order more breakfast later. I’m fucking starving.”

 

Hyunjae agreed at that, taking the 4th plate as his own as well. “Until I get my shit together. I don’t want Kevin to be with such a mess.”

 

“I don’t think he minds, though.”

 

“Yeah, but I do.” Hyunjae sighed. “I’m trying, I really am… but I can’t really compare to him, you know?”

 

“And you drinking and partying helps that how?” Juyeon raised an eyebrow. Hyunjae hated talking to Juyeon about feelings because the younger always knew how to hit home and make everyone squirm with how bluntly honest he is at confrontation. “Anyway, maybe you should do something more than just lead him on.”

 

“I’m not leading him on!”

 

Juyeon smiled at the violent response. “Then act like it.”

 

_**You’re the only one, who could lock this wild heart up in chains** _  
_**You’re the only love, that can make this bad man better** _

_**With your love, your love, I’m a better, better man** _  
_**With your love, your love, I’m a better, better man** _  
_**All of my wrongs, they lead me right to you** _  
_**Wrapped in your arms, I swear I’d die for** _  
_**Your love, your love, I’m a better, better man** _

 

“We’re starting our country tour next month, and that means living in a tour bus. Of course we’ll always try to get to hotels before sundown, but given our limited time frame… well, let’s just say that wouldn’t happen every gig.” Sangyeon explained to them.

 

Changmin nodded. “We already are starting to renovate a bus to be liveable, complete with bunk beds and a tiny kitchen. It should be done in two weeks. Hyuksoo-hyung agreed with the idea of throwing it back to the 1990-2000s when bands were touring like this before going global.”

 

“Will the bus have a restroom?” Juyeon asked, raising a timid hand.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, thank god.”

 

Their managers left them for the afternoon to prepare for their gig later that night. Younghoon was getting better at being in the same room with Changmin, even able to say a few words, but it always took a toll on him. Kevin noted that it was progress, anyway.

 

“Sorry the gig had to be a Friday. You’ll miss your weekly night out.” Kevin said as he approached Hyunjae, who was tuning his guitar in a corner.

 

“You make me sound like I’m addicted to it or something.” Hyunjae complained.

 

“It’s kind of hard to think otherwise since it’s a very regular thing you do.” Kevin smiled, turning to leave and prepare his vocal chords. He was surprised when Hyunjae yanked him back, glancing around to make sure Juyeon was too busy playing with the synthesizer and that Younghoon had his back turned on them. Kevin almost let out an audible squeak when Hyunjae leaned in to peck his cheek.

 

It was just a simple contact of his lips on Kevin’s soft skin, but somehow Kevin felt like all air has been sucked out of his lungs at that.

 

“Wha- what was that for?”

 

“Nothing. Go on, prepare your water or something.” Hyunjae couldn’t stop smiling at his own actions. Kevin immediately ran off, face aflame, and both Juyeon and Younghoon turned to look at Hyunjae with raised eyebrows and teasing grins. He shrugged, nonchalant. “What?”

 

 

  
♧ **Babylon** ♧

 

Their performance that night set a new record for number of fans attending a single gig in all of their short career. Juyeon’s arms were sore and tired after going extra hard, but he was able to pull himself together and excuse himself to pee really quickly in a restroom before they went out to eat.

 

Unfortunately, he was due back ten minutes ago and Juyeon was in a storage closet with an unidentified boy between his legs sucking him off.

 

“W-wait.” He gently gripped the boy’s hair and pulled him away from his dick. “Oh.”

 

It was Twitter user New, the one fan Juyeon had been obsessing over for a week and a half already. His hair wasn’t the bleached blonde anymore, rather it was a pastel pink that made New much more dainty than he already looked. Juyeon blinked. He really wasn’t expecting that.

 

And he really should be getting back to his band.

 

“Hi.” New grinned up at him. “I’m a fan.”

 

“I know.” Juyeon nodded dumbly. New leaned in again to continue his blowjob, but Juyeon held him firmly by the shoulders, sinking down to his knees in front of his fan. “What’s your name?”

 

“Chanhee… but my twitter is New.” Chanhee licked his lips. “I’m actually Changmin’s friend, but he doesn’t know I snuck in. He’s going to kill me, but that doesn’t matter. I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? Did I overstep—”

 

Juyeon pushed him to lay on the floor, slotting their lips together. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing what Younghoon used to do on a daily basis, but Juyeon tried to tell himself that he definitely wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t Chanhee anyway. As their clothes piled up in a corner, Juyeon pulled away for a bit.

 

“My name is Juyeon, by the way.”

 

“I know.” Chanhee laughed, pulling him back down. “I’m a fan.”

 

_**We said we both love harder than we knew we could go** _  
_**But still the hardest part is knowing when to let go** _  
_**You wanted to go higher, higher, higher** _  
_**Burn too bright, now the fire’s gone** _  
_**Watch it all fall down: Babylon** _

 

“This seems comfortable.” Hyunjae remarked when they boarded the tour bus for the first time. “Do our faces really need to be painted on the outside though? That screams narcissism and rob us we have talent fees.”

 

Sangyeon smacked his little brother in the head. “That’s just what you think. Anyway, there are six bunks in here, so… where’s Juyeon?”

 

All five of them turned to look out of the windows. Juyeon was sitting on a curb, eyebrows furrowed as he talked to someone on the phone. He looked really pissed and hurt, immmediately ending the call and pushing himself off the ground to stomp towards the bus.

 

“Since when did Juyeon get a girlfriend?” Changmin wondered.

 

“I don’t think it’s a girl.” Kevin whispered.

 

Juyeon walked straight into the bus and collapsed on a seat, blank-faced. Younghoon decided to take one for the team and sat down in front of Juyeon, offering him a bottle of water. “Dude, you good? Is something wrong? Did you have a fight with your partner… or something?”

 

“Partner.” Juyeon snorted, bitter. “Yeah, wish I can call him that.”

 

Sangyeon excused himself to start driving and the rest dispersed to place their things around the bus. Youghoon patiently waited for Juyeon to continue. It was difficult to be the support when their drummer was always the one supporting them without needing support himself.

 

“I just… we’ve been meeting and fucking for weeks now, so I thought maybe I should step it up. He’s a nice guy, we know each other than just using each other’s bodies.” Juyeon fidgeted with his phone. “I asked him to become official and he said no. _Are you deaf now? I said no._ Over and over again. All he wants is to continue having sex… I’m not for that.”

 

Hyunjae joined Younghoon opposite Juyeon. “Ju, did he explicitly say that? That he just wants sex from you? Maybe you’re looking into this too much.”

 

“What else could he want?” Juyeon snapped dejectedly, standing up. “I call dibs on the left solitary bunk.”

 

For their next gigs, Juyeon began to push himself harder, desperate to push Chanhee out of his mind. It worked for most of the time anyway, he got so exhausted after every performance that he just straight up collapses into his bunk. His bandmates were worried, but they really had no idea what to do. It was their first time seeing Juyeon like that.

 

Until Juyeon fell sick and they had to cancel a gig.

 

“Maybe we have to bring him to a hospital now, hyung.” Kevin whispered. Juyeon adamantly shook his head no, like a stubborn child, and sneezed. Younghoon cooed at him and Juyeon barely had enough strength to kick him in the shin. Hyunjae laughed at that and brought Juyeon’s blanket closer around the younger.

 

“…someone’s here to see you, Juyeon.” Changmin called out from the door of the bus.

 

“No fans!” Sangyeon reminded, taking the thermometer from Juyeon’s mouth to read his temperature. “Well, at least it’s lower now. Just a good night’s rest and maybe an all you can eat buffet and you’ll be back to normal, Juyeon-ah.”

 

“It’s Chanhee.” Changmin’s voice sounded cold. He looked at Juyeon with wide, confused eyes. “You never told us it was Chanhee.”

 

Younghoon coughed. “He never said a name.”

 

Chanhee then stepped up to the bus, holding several boxes of pizza and sodas. He looked worried more than scared at the fact that half of the band was glaring at him and half wouldn’t meet his eyes (plus the two managers being really torn if they should kick him out or welcome him).

 

“What happened to you?” Chanhee blurted out, seeing Juyeon wrapped in a blanket and a cold compress tucked into a headband to keep it from slipping away from his forehead.

 

“What are you even doing here?” Juyeon sniffled, taking out a box of tissues from his side.

 

“To check on you, obviously. You weren’t answering my calls or even my texts; I was bound to fucking worry, you asshole!” Chanhee put the pizza down on a counter and tried to get closer, but Kevin protectively got in the way. “I’m just going to check his temperature!”

 

“Yeah, it’s 38°. What else do you need to know?”

 

“Kevin.” Juyeon sighed, pulling at his friend’s shirt. He was too weak, not wanting to see the hurt on Chanhee’s face last any longer if he could help it. He was supposed to be hurt; Chanhee rejected him, damn it! “It’s okay. Don’t bite his head off.”

 

Changmin was still glaring at them, probably feeling betrayed. “I can’t believe this!” and promptly stormed out. The remaining boys in the bus all shared glanced before Younghoon cursed and followed Changmin out. Hyunjae then gently tugged at Kevin’s arm, pulling him away from Juyeon to sit at the front with Sangyeon, giving them privacy.

 

“So that’s why the gig was cancelled.” Chanhee awkwardly shifted his feet.

 

“Sit down, Chanhee. You probably walked from the motel. That’s a long walk.” Juyeon patted the space next to him on the bunk. The younger quickly obeyed, keeping a respectful distance between them. The urge to hold each was as strong as ever, but Chanhee knew he somehow hurt Juyeon. And he fucking hated himself for doing so.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong… if you’re thinking of that.” Juyeon broke their uneasy silence. “You’re probably thinking of that. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have ghosted you… which I totally didn’t mean to do-- or I could have just replied or returned your fucking calls but I was too cowardly and—”

 

“Juyeon, wait.” Chanhee cut him off. “It’s not your fault.”

 

The drummer sniffled again, breaking the heavy silence after that. “It’s getting really late. You should go, Chanhee.”

 

“…yeah. Yeah, I should.”

 

_**I’m tired of the feud, your short fuse, my half-truths are not amused** _  
_**I wish we had a clue to start new, a white moon, no residue** _  
_**The color of our mood is so rude, a cold June, we’re not immune** _  
_**But if we’re way too faded to fight, you can stay one more night** _

_**Burn too bright, now the fire’s gone, watch it all fall down** _

 

 

  
♧ **Want You Back** ♧

 

“Changmin, you really shouldn’t be out here.” Younghoon finally found him by the river not that far from the tour bus. “C’mon, it’s getting cold and—”

 

“Leave me alone, Younghoon.” Changmin’s tone was final and cutting, not even turning around. He continued scowling at the slow-moving river. “You did that once. Why don’t you do that again?”

 

Younghoon felt the sting hit him right in the heart at that.

 

_**You know even when I say I moved on** _  
_**You know even though I know that you’re gone** _  
_**All I think about is where I went wrong** _

__

Instead of leaving though, Younghoon decided to sit down on the grass several feet behind Changmin, hugging his knees to his chest because his dumbass forgot to take a jacket with him in his panic to follow his ex-boyfriend out. The night was starting to get cold, but Younghoon was more worried Changmin might get lost alone or get harmed more than he was concerned about his health.

 

It was a clear night out, so Younghoon can clearly see Changmin with the help of the bright moonlight. Changmin didn’t seem like he changed physically. He was still smaller than Younghoon, hair still cut short and dyed a medium brown. Younghoon wondered if Changmin ever considered going back to his long hair, the one he used to have before Younghoon asked him out.

 

“Juyeon had a reason for not telling you, I’m sure.” Younghoon blurted out, unable to help himself in ths silence. “He doesn’t like lying, remember? Maybe he knew you’d hate Chanhee for some reason. Is he bad for Juyeon? Did he do som—”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Okay.” Younghoon immediately obeyed, pursing his lips. His heart was hammering in his chest, but it wasn’t a tell-tale sign of another anxiety attack. It was hurt, then it was regret, then it was just a deep nothing. That deep nothingness Younghoon used to drive away with holding strangers.

 

**_No matter where I go, I’m always gonna want you back_ **  
**_No mtter how long you’re gone, I’m always gonna want you back_ **  
**_I know you know I will never get over you_ **  
**_No matter where I go, I’m always gonna want you back_ **

 

Changmin finally looked back at him after a few minutes. Younghoon looked down the moment they made eye contact, not wanting to see the terrifying truth Changmin always had in his eyes.

 

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Changmin asked softly.

 

Younghoon nodded meekly, still avoiding eye contact.

 

“Go back to the bus, Younghoon.”

 

“Not until you come with me.” Younghoon himself was surprised at his stubborn tone. He normally never had much of a spine with Changmin. One word from Changmin and he’d follow… that was why Younghoon broke up with him in the first place. No, not broke up.

 

He ghosted Changmin.

 

All because he was scared of being seen as weak, even if he really was.

 

“Younghoon,” Changmin sighed, taking his jacket off. He went closer to the bassist and gently wrapped the jacket around the older. “You get cold really easily, you idiot. Juyeon’s already sick, we can’t have you getting a cold as well.”

 

“What about you?” Younghoon asked.

 

Changmin bit his lip, looking hesitant, then slowly wriggled into Younghoon’s arms. Younghoon instantly made way for him, letting Changmin sit in between his legs, front flush against his back, almost like a reflex embedded deep into his soul. Changmin still fit in his old place, in the old crack Younghoon always tried to fill but never suceeded.

 

“It’s okay.” Changmin brought Younghoon’s arms around him. “I understand.”

 

“I don’t deserve you.” Younghoon whispered into the crook of Changmin’s neck as he tightened his embrace. “God, Changmin… I’m such an asshole. I don’t deserve you, fuck, I don’t deserve anything except to rot in the deepest circle of hell for putting you through so much shit—”

 

“Then make it up to me.” Changmin whispered back, feeling Younghoon start to shake behind him. He lightly pressed his lips onto Younghoon’s temple, breathing in the ever present fruity scent he had. “Because, try as I might, I can’t hate you, Hoonie. It still hurts to see you, because the things that happened made me question my self worth, question everything.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

_**You know even when I say I moved on** _  
_**You know even though I know that you’re gone** _  
_**All I think about is where I went wrong** _  
_**Yeah I still dream for you** _

_**No matter where I go, I’m always gonna want you back** _

 

“Stop saying sorry and start doing something about it, then.” Changmin tried to hide his smile when Yougnhoon tightened his embrace more, like he was afraid of losing Changmin again. “People make mistakes all the time, Hoonie, but not everyone gets a second chance.”

 

Younghoon nodded, forehead pressed onto Changmin’s shoulder. “I know.”

 

“Are you still cold?”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

 

  
♧ **Meet You There**  ♧

 

Juyeon never thought he’d actually fall for someone so hard in a matter of months. The night he sent Chanhee home from their bus was so deeply ingrained into him, he could barely open his phone because then it would be Chanhee’s picture smiling blindingly at him. It’s not like he could change his homescreens too—he couldn’t bring himself to physically do so.

 

“He’s still looking for him.” Kevin noted, whispering to Younghoon when he spotted Juyeon staring at the audience from the wings of the stage. “Wasn’t he the one who said it was stupid to think you can see someone from such a big crowd, no matter how familiar the face?”

 

“I can hear you.” Juyeon turned to them with a slight glare.

 

“Well, he’s not denying anything.” Younghoon shrugged, leaving to check on his aux. Kevin gave Juyeon a sad look before leaving as well. Juyeon sighed and went back to scanning the audience, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink hair.

 

Their audience was mostly composed of girls, waving banners and lightsticks Kevin designed and Cre.Ker mass produced. It was nice to look at, Juyeon thought, seeing people frantically waving bright red lights in time to his beat. It would be better if Chanhee was…

 

It had been a month.

 

“Dude, we’re about to go live in five.” Hyunjae nudged him back to consciousness. “Are you good to go?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool, c’mon then.”

 

When the lights go down, the darkness provides a moment of vulnerability to Juyeon. In the dark, it’s where anything can happen, can make or break. Juyeon used to love the darkness, once, when he had someone to share it with. When he lost Chanhee to it on that night, Juyeon suddenly hated the darkness. It was too unpredictable.

 

_**Every moment spent, I wish I was with you** _  
_**And every night I slept, I dreamt I was with you** _  
_**No matter where you go, you know I’d wait for you** _  
_**I would break and bend, if you wanted me to** _

 

“The lights aren’t going back on.” Younghoon frowned. They were already in position, and the crowd was silent on their toes, waiting for the first beat to drop. Meanwhile in the stage, the four were getting really confused with why the lights still weren’t switching on. They were missing their cues in the darkness.

 

“I can’t see Sangyeon-hyung.” Hyunjae said to them, whirling around.

 

Juyeon was about to stand and check the awnings himself, being closer to the back, when he saw him.

 

Chanhee was by the wings, standing beside Changmin, who was talking on a walkie-talkie, and Chanhee was holding a bouquet. Chanhee looked as dainty and soft as ever as he apprehensively bit on his lip, maybe out of nervousness, maybe out of habit. He saw Juyeon looking at him with an expression akin to tht of a goldfish, and Chanhee managed a small smile his way before the lights flashed on again, blinding Juyeon.

 

The crowd roared to life, and when Juyeon turned to look at the side, only Changmin was there.

 

Juyeon didn’t have time to breathe as Hyunjae started his chord.

 

_**When it’s physical, I can’t keep track of days** _  
_**But the emotional, is more than we can take** _  
_**Oh, I’m just waiting for, waiting for you** _  
_**To tell you that, tell you that you’re** _  
_**Oh, I’d keep waiting for, waiting for you** _  
_**If you wanted me to** _

 

“Nice one, boys! We got that filmed—yes, even the part where Juyeon actually sang—and ready to be processed into a tour DVD.” Sangyeon was telling them. Juyeon just nodded along, too tired to actually process what was going on. He accepted the water bottle Changmin offered him, blinking blearily in an effort to stay awake.

 

There was a familiar bouquet of flowers on the table, which interested Juyeon, but considering his inconvenient state of mind, all that registered in his brain was, I like the sunflowers on that one. He excused himself to pee, and Sangyeon clapped his shoulder in congratulations again before letting him go.

 

Something about the events seemed familiar, like Juyeon was in an uncomfortably real déjà vu experience.

 

He quickly finished his business in the bathroom, wetting his face on the sink to shake some of his drowsiness away. Juyeon saw his reflection on the mirror, and he winced. Maybe it seemed like an aesthetic to his fans: the rugged look and the messy hair with hollow bags under his eyes. To Juyeon though, it was all a horror.

 

He could almost see himself becoming a hollow shell and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

On his way back, Juyeon stopped by a window to pick a cigarette from his pocket—a bad habit he picked up from Hyunjae the past couple of months, and put it in his mouth, looking around for a lighter. Someone then suddenly snatched the stick and dragged him into the darkness, and Juyeon could only barely comprehend what was going on.

 

“Since when did you start to fucking smoke, you idiot?”

 

“Chanhee?” the click of the lock resounded in the dark storage closet they were in, but Juyeon was sure. He was suddenly awake, suddenly so aware of the other presence in front of him. He reached out, purely on muscle memory, grabbing Chanhee by the waist. “What are you doing here?”

 

“This time, Changmin actually dragged me backstage, so this isn’t as illegal as the first time.” Chanhee laughed, throwing his arms around Juyeon. He moved closer, burrowing in Juyeon’s chest. “Oh my god, I really miss you, asshole. Why didn’t I do this sooner?”

 

Juyeon gulped, feeling weak. “So you weren’t a hallucination earlier?”

 

“No.” Chanhee beamed, even though they can’t see it in the dark. “No, Juyeon. I’m pretty real. And we have to talk.” He moved away, and Juyeon kept reaching out for him, only barely grasping Chanhee’s fingers before the hated darkness could eat him up and keep him away from Juyeon again.

 

“Don’t leave me again. Please.” Juyeon knew he probably sounded pathetic begging like that, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“I’m just going to turn the lights on, jeez.” Even when it was mocking, Chanhee’s tone was warm. He fumbled with the light switch and Juyeon blinked for a second. Chanhee was smiling at him, dressed in one of Juyeon’s hoodies and hair faded to a very light pink by then. “Hey.”

 

“You’re real.” Juyeon cupped his cheek, a small smile making its way on his face.

 

“Yes.” Chanhee leaned into his touch. “Actually, I’m here to tell you that this is going to be the last gig of yours that I’ll go to for a while.” He patiently waited for Juyeon to absorb the news, then grabbed Juyeon’s hand when it started slipping from his cheek along with the smile on his face. “Wait, no, let me explain.”

 

He made Juyeon sit on the ground, then pulled out his phone, hurriedly scrolling through his gallery.

 

“I got accepted to this musical theater, Juyeon.” Chanhes showed him the poster. “It’s not the lead role, but it’s a start. You know I always wanted to do this, right? This… I’m going to be far from you. You’re going to travel all around the world, and I’ll be working my way up here back home. Do you… do you understand now, why I can’t say yes?”

 

Juyeon stared at the poster, silent.

 

“Juyeon?” Chanhee was beginning to feel anxiety gnaw at his bones.

 

“I can’t believe I never let you explain.” Juyeon whispered, putting the phone down. He pulled Chanhee into his arms, holding him as tightly as he could. “You never have to choose between me or your dream, babe. I’ll wait for you, I promise. When we get close, I’ll watch every performance with you in it. I’ll be your biggest fan, hire a flower shop to always give you flowers after every performance— why are you crying?”

 

Chanhee laughed, wiping the wetness from his cheeks hurriedly. “I think I love you, dickhead.”

 

Juyeon frowned. “Then why are you crying?”

 

“You’re still as dense as ever, I can’t believe this.” Chanhee cackled, throwing himself on top of Juyeon. “You’ll wait for me? Is that a promise?”

 

“Yes.” Juyeon found himself able to breathe again. “Always.”

 

“I really should have done this earlier.”

 

“Hey, Chanhee?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

**_So you go your way and I’ll go mine_ **  
**_And if we’re meant to, I’ll meet you there_ **  
**_We can’t speed up the hands of time_ **  
**_But if we’re meant to, lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love I’ll meet you there_ **

 

 

  
♧ **Valentine** ♧

 

**_I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart_ **  
**_You love our permanent chase and the bite of the bark_ **  
**_We know we’re classic together like Egyptian gold_ **  
**_We love us_ **

**_It don’t matter, be combative or be sweet cherry pie_ **  
**_It don’t matter as long as I get all you tonight_ **

 

“Kevin, wake up.”

 

“Oh my god, go away, Hyunjae.” Kevin groaned, turning away and losing himself in the warmth of his blanket. He heard someone sigh behind him, then felt prodding on his side… then at his arms… then his feet, which tickled enough for him to kick Hyunjae out of reflex.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Mm. Serves you right.”

 

Hyunjae didn’t give up. He began to pull at the blankets until he could get Kevin into his arms, then carried the still mostly asleep singer out of the tour bus and dumped Kevin, blanket and all, on the soft grass. The sudden cold made Kevin sit up, hissing.

 

He glared at Hyunjae. “You didn’t have to go that far!”

 

“It’s 1 in the afternoon, honey.” Hyunjae grinned, squatting down to Kevin’s level. “Stop pouting.”

 

Kevin could see Younghoon and Juyeon laughing at them from the inside of the bus. He flashed them both the middle finger before turning to the still smug Hyunjae. “Just because I have feelings for you, doesn’t mean I’ll let you drag me around! Inconsiderate assho—”

 

He didn’t get to finish because Hyunjae was then grabbing him by his pajamas’ collar and mashed their lips together. Kevin squeaked in surprise, immediately turning red when he realized what was happening and turned maroon at the thought that he probably smelled like drool.

 

“Am I still on your bad side?” Hyunjae asked when he pulled away, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

“Wha… what… What the fuck.”

 

“Hyunjae, you broke him.” Younghoon complained.

 

“Hey!” Kevin slapped Hyunjae. “You’re not off the hook! Why did you kiss me? What’s with the sudden use of those weird ass nicknames?”

 

“Hey, Younghoon, let’s go for a walk!” Juyeon pulled the eldest member away with him, giving Hyunjae and Kevin the privacy Hyunjae needed to make his point come across. Kevin stred at his friends, disbelief and confusion evident on his features.

 

Hyunjae gently grabbed his chin so they can make eye contact again. “Hey.”

 

“What’s going on?” Kevin asked.

 

“How long has it been since you’ve seen me with a cigarette?”

 

“Uh… two… three months ago?”

 

“The last time I was drunk off my mind?”

 

Kevin’s eyebrows scrunched up. “Um… hotel? Four ish months ago?”

 

Hyunjae beamed at him. “Yeah.”

 

It still took the younger a moment. “OH!” he then threw his arms around Hyunjae. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

“I hope so, because there’s something else.” Hyunjae laughed, hugging back. There was something with the way he always calmed down when Kevin was in his arms. It was his cure, Hyunjae liked to believe. He pried Kevin away from him, just in case he might actually fall asleep in his arms because that was really bound to happen.

 

“What? Is it drugs?” Kevin yawned.

 

“The faith you have in me is astounding.”

 

Kevin grinned at him. “Nah, you’re too punk for drugs.”

 

“Am I too punk for you?”

 

“Hyunjae.” Kevin groaned, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I love you, Kev.”

 

Kevin snapped towards him so fast Hyunjae was genuinely afraid Kevin would break his neck. “I—you what? Are you sure? Is this a joke? That’s not a very nice joke, that’s actually plain evil? You don’t have to go this far if you’re just trying to wake me up—”

 

The fact that Kevin’s first thought to Hyunjae finally returning his feelings was to think it was a joke made Hyunjae want to curl into a ball and burst into tears. Had he really given off the idea that it was impossible for him to fall in love with Kevin too?

 

“Kev,” Hyunjae held his shoulders. Kevin was thin. He should start eating more. “I’m not joking. I actually have been in love for you for a long time, okay? You’ve always been there for me, even if I was drilling myself straight to hell. I wouldn’t have been able to let my vices go if it wasn’t for you. You’re my bestfriend, Kev. Now, I want you to be my boyfriend too, if it’s okay.”

 

Kevin stared at him for a few beats. “You do understand this feels a bit like I just ate an expired hamburger with unknown mold, right?”

 

“Kinda. It’s pretty concerning how you’re so specific on that, though.” Hyunjae smiled, brushing Kevin’s bangs away from his face. “I’m willing to prove it. I’ll court you everyday, and even when we’re married and watching Stranger Things in old people onesies in a Retirement Home, I’ll keep on loving you. I’m kinda whipped like that.”

 

“Wait,” Kevin gripped his arm. “I think I need to vomit.”

 

“Take your time?”

 

**_Full plate, don’t wait, have your cake and eat it too_ **  
**_Full plate, don’t wait, have your cake and eat it_ **

**_I can take you out, oh-oh_ **  
**_We can kill some time, stay home_ **  
**_Throw balloons, teddy bears, and the chocolate eclairs away_ **  
**_Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day_ **  
**_Valentine, valentine_ **

 

“This isn’t a joke. That’s sure?” Kevin confirmed for the 60th time that day when they were eating dinner with the rest of the band and Changmin and Sangyeon in a mini barbecue outside their bus. Hyunjae was helping Kevin grill their pork, and Juyeon had left them long ago to video chat with Chanhee, annoyed at Kevin’s questioning.

 

“Nope.” Hyunjae blew on a piece of pork and fed it to Kevin. He then wiped Kevin’s lips with his thumb, pleased at the forming blush on the younger’s cheeks. “Knowing you, you’ll be asking me that even when we’re like, 50 years into a relationship.”

 

“You’re thinking of living past your thirties… my god, you do like me.” Kevin gaped. “And shut up, I need assurance. I’m insicure.”

 

“I’m willing to give you every word you need.”

 

“That’s… tempting.”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes at them. “Yeah, hi, guys. Please, concentrate on the grill.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Younghoon laughed and pulled Changmin away so they can set the plastic tables and chairs together. Kevin noted they were doing progressively well, even seeing them cuddle some nights. Hyunjae took it as a chance to tilt Kevin’s head up for a brief kiss, just pressured enough to knock the air out of Kevin’s lungs and make his boyfriend (boyfriend!!) weak.

 

“Keep doing that and I’ll definitely not live past a few weeks.” Kevin threatened in a short whine.

 

“Sure, babe.”

 

Sangyeon interrupted their little banter. “You know, if you guys are just going to flirt with each other, just get inside the bus and let me do the cooking. For god’s sake… teenagers these days.”

 

“We’re not teens anym—”

 

“Shh.” Hyunjae interrupted Kevin, pulling him up to the bus. “Hyung’s just lonely and bitter he’s still single. We should find someone who can deal with his terrible dad jokes. Any ideas?” he asked as he pulled Kevin into a backhug, resting his chin on Kevin’s shoulder.

 

Spotting Changmin’s folders on a table, Kevin shot Hyunjae a grin. “Oh, I think I do.” He pointed at the polaroid on top of the stack. “Jacob Bae.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to be reviewing for org chem but i ended up with a 9k fic shit :( also if there are any spelling errors i'm sorry i used my tab to write this and i'm not used to it yet hh
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy ;^; have a nice day uwu thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter: @.juyeonieee]


End file.
